vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109754-why-i-am-not-playing-wildstar-and-why-id-love-to-play-it-more
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It is a fallacy to assume you are to blame for this. You buy a game to have fun. If there are ridiculous staffing requirements, this is something Carbine should have fixed. It is their job. Did you buy Widstar in order to play HR simulator? I sure didn't. As far as I can tell, you don't need to have 20-40 friends who get back from work at the same time to start a 2nd job in order to have an engaging and challenging multiplayer experience. From what I see, Carbine made content that required too many players and did nothing to fix organizational problems (megaservers, cross-realm raids and pvp). They thought players would flock to the game just because they had 40 player content. Have you seen warplots? :lol: This is a Carbine failure, not a player failure. | |} ---- ---- You don't pay very good attention, lol. People post at work or at school. Forums are slow as molasses when work and school normally finishes for people. People either play Wildstar or something else. Forum game play is work-time shenanigans. You probably would have a better time to ignore forums. A lot of people would. I ignored GD most days with a feverish passion cause it's a cesspool no matter which direction you look from. But they ruined my happy place so now I'm around to post negative or positive, however I feel about a topic. And you can choose to read, get off forums (and on game) or ignore. Shutting up all negative comments you won't succeed in doing. You're fighting windmills, Don Quixote. | |} ---- Dude, you post a lot. We would be playing the game, if it were fun... to do dailies... a lot... and then some more... oh look I'm doing dailies again... annnnnnd Scorchwing.... Netflix | |} ---- Dea, this may come as a shock to you but.... It was a joke... | |} ---- It's not funny if you gotta point that out, lol. Also I love my windmill comment too much, not editing! | |} ---- I like it too, please don't edit it :D But really, don't take things so seriously... we are discussing a video game after all, not world peace, or nuclear proliferation :3 | |} ---- But it's serious buznis can't you tell.. You're in GD! Everything is crucial, the world will come crumbling down! People know I'm not right now very happy with WildStar, but come on... Hyperbole everywhere! Everything is crucial! The sky is falling! | |} ---- I find alcohol is a superb solution to such issues. Puppy hugs work too... occasionally | |} ---- My cat will declare you enemy #1 because I'm hug him because of you!!! Expect poop packages. Lmao | |} ---- wait are you included with those clowns posting non sense? you must be, because i dont include myself as being a clown, just someone that wants the game to work and to help others find solutions to the problems | |} ---- ---- Why would you think otherwise? I didn't say 'all you clowns that I am clearly not one of'..... Most of the 'problems' people whine about on here are non-issues. I can count on one finger the folks who make reasonable and pointed feedback that is actually helpful. EDIT: and he posted just after me... Edited August 21, 2014 by Nazryn | |} ---- First, I wouldn't believe reports that much. Hell, if anything Evindra's a bustling hive of activity. That's because the people on Evindra are awesome and it's a server people want to be on. Rowsdower just doesn't have that; it's the Steamwheedle Cartel of Wildstar NA servers. Honestly, you're still thinking of gaming the way we did when we were kids. Which is a mindset thing that has to change. You have less time, you have to have a guild with people who are down for a few vet dungeons or world bosses at random because you don't know when you'll be on. I tend to work somewhere between 50-60 hours a week and it's not killing me. Hell, I probably won't log in tonight until well after nine as I had to do a bunch of housework at home, cook dinner, and we're going out to get ice cream because it was my wife's first official day with kids in her classroom again, and we want to celebrate. And you know what, that's okay. I'll maybe be able to raid one night a week once the saddles are at that level, and that's okay. I won't clear content until well after guilds like Enigma who actually know what they're doing have it on farm, and you know what, that's also fine. In fact, people like me are actually who this game was made for. The people who are washing out are the people who are REALLY REALLY REALLY into raiding. Either they couldn't make the attunement cut and quit out of frustration, or they did and they burned out because Wildstar dungeons aren't just hard, they're brutal. They sap you. And, unlike pretty much any other MMORPG on the planet right now, if you don't have something for down time, it takes far, far too much concentration to raid for you to do it all the time. My advice to you is... relax. Seriously, just relax. Don't find a guild based on your raiding, find a guild of people you like to play with. Dick around with your house and invite people over. Build a skate park and start playing around. Do some adventures and dungeons on veteran without racing for a medal. Get together a hunting party and go out looking for five man bosses. Make sure you've got someone of every path so you can find the ones you only see with an explorer or scientist in your party. Then, you can raid once or twice a week. And it'll be fun to raid, especially with people where there's no pressure. Once you finish your dailies and hit cap, you won't feel like you always need to do them. This game wasn't made for people who are HARDCORE because they seem to be washing out with the most frequency (or people who are trying to be hardcore that just don't have the time). But it's based on a way we used to play. I raided four nights a week on my old vanilla raiding guild and had to spend at least two other nights farming consumables and things to pay for repair bills. And, looking back, what the Hell was I doing that for? I'm not in a race (unlike the really, really serious guilds). I'm just a guy playing a video game. It doesn't matter if it takes me an entire year to finally clear Genetic Archives; doesn't sound like people are going to be on the other side of Datascape by the end of even this month. This game is best for people who want difficulty, want challenge, and know how to play a game without making it a job. If you're just doing stuff to make "progress" and saying damn everything else, you're bound to get bored of the stuff you're doing. It's a shame and a waste, because there's so much more to the game than that, even at this early stage. And maybe you should reroll on Evindra. There's a lot of shit to do out here! :D | |} ---- ---- LOL after I posted this I was thinking... Netflix is Wildstar's worse enemy for me. I am like... oh I am tired, I am just gonna pop an episode of Continuum or something. | |} ---- ---- ---- im on stormtalon exile, stormtalon is doing well both sides im pretty sure. not nearly as many on as there was a month ago by a long shot, but still enough to find people to play with. either way, yes there are still people that want this game to succeed! | |} ---- Yeah, if you don't want to transfer right now, but just want someone on your friends' list that isn't going anywhere, I run under the same account name (VicVanMeter). I can also send my account email if you want to add me. That way, even if you're not on Evindra, you'll have someone who is definitely not taking the game very seriously. *nod* | |} ---- Puppy hugs always work, for everything! | |} ----